Sinner's Night
by Ellanore Einstein
Summary: TF:Prime Universe/Angel Theme: When the light and darkness blend... When even the purest mate with the most vile... When even angels fall to mating desire... That is the Sinner's Night. Happy Halloween! Read and review if you like!


Disclaimer: The transformers is not mine, it is Hasbro's masterpiece.

A/N: Okay peoples, just giving everybody a Megatron/Optimus featured in the Prime universe style because Primus knows we need at least one and since Halloween was coming up this idea ran my ass over and demanded I make it before I drown in my work. Be warned it does contain of a lot of mech sex... So... Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Sinner's Night<strong>

There is an ancient tradition on Cybertron once every year on Halloween or the Sinner's Night, when Primus allows his angels out of the Well of All Sparks to mate with the mortals on the planet while he temporarily allowed Unicron to leave the Pit to mate with him, occasionally demons do escape as well but only for this night when the kind robot god was not really watching due to interfacing with his immortal dark bondmate.

It is upon this night, down in the middle of a tranquil spot of lush mechanical forest that had an opening with a small lake of clear blue spring water in the center, seated right by the water's edge was a beautiful robot angel with red, blue and white armor named Optimus. Upon his back sprang a pair of beautiful steel feathered wings, white and pure as fallen snow with a slight tint of gold near their tips.

He was wearing a white laced luxurious bra around his chest plates that also transparent curtains hanging down to hips and a small white frilled skirt with a that showed off his thin white panties held up only by a thin string. Around his waist he had a chain in the shapes of hearts that trailed off to end on his thigh with a large heart shaped pendant. He had small velvet gloves on his hands that had frills off the ends and pede covers that were just the same. He was also wearing long thin white stockings that were almost covering his inner thighs on his legs and a thin transparent scarf around his neck.

Optimus took a small sip of water from the lake by dipping his hands into the surface and bringing it to his face. It felt so cool and soothing against his throat that he purred quietly from delight. The mech striped off his decorative clothing, spreading out his wings and stretching before jumping into the mech waist deep water and splashing the cool liquid playfully around himself.

In the darkness nearby a massive figure with ruby eyes was stalking in the long grass and brush. They belonged to a large beastly silver machine with large worn steel wings that were as black as the night itself. The beast gritted his fangs to utter a deep growl as he continued to prowl on all fours like the animechs that fled out of his way in fear. He sniffed the air as he caught a stranger's scent in his territory making his scarlet optics narrow in annoyance at the fool who would dare come into his area, him the mighty and feared, Megatron. The silver mech followed the scent and was greeted by the sight of an angel bathing in the light of the moon giving his wet and shiny body a heavenly glow.

He was either the dumbest mech in existence or the bravest because no being would be stupid enough to leave the sanctuary of a home because this night belonged to the beasts and demons that ruled it. And yet, there he was as plain as the moon above him, splashing water on his body and swimming around in the lake.

Even though the beast believed it was a very poor choice the other mech made coming out here in his territory tonight he still wasn't exactly complaining as the robot himself wasn't horrible looking at all. He was very beautiful, all angels were as they were all individually hand crafted by Primus himself. The large mech rumbled deeply, as arousal began to grow as he watched the angel scrub himself in the moonlight and laughed joyfully that rang out sweetly to his audios.

To Megatron it was like a siren's call to his loins, which was indeed making his interface spike pressurize.

Optimus however not knowing he had a savage admirer watching him from the darkness continued to wash his frame getting to his interface equipment last. Dipping his fingers inside his the slit of his spike casing to clean the cable inside.

The silver mech moaned silently, biting his lip with his fangs to quiet anymore noises from coming out not wanting to launch himself too soon and spook the delicate beauty away. No, he wanted to wait for just the right moment then strike.

The angel finished his front then humming a little to himself his servos went to his aft, rubbing and pinching the flexible silver ring of muscle cables that was his port gently with his wet fingers to clean the valve of dirt and filth.

The massive robot, gouged the dirt below his sharp claws and huffed the cool night air hard in order to control the primal programing that raged to claim this mech now, with of whom practically seemed to ask for it with his movements, even if he didn't mean to.

When at last finished with his bath, Optimus rinsed his chassis off fully by crouching down and flapping his wings in a quick hard burst that made the water backlash in a large splash to completely cover him in the liquid. The red and blue mech then waded over to the lake shore where his clothes were while shaking his armor and wings to free most of the water clinging to him.

At the very moment angel was almost entirely done putting back on his clothes, Megatron right at the breaking point of his control rose to his haunches. This was the time to attack and take his distracted prey or lose the opportunity forever more. He roared savagely, not being able to hold himself back anymore let go of his restrained lust and charged like ravenous beast with wings spread open wide as he soared across the ground in a massive dark blurr.

Optimus surprised by the noise jumped and turned just in time to see a large winged metal creature tackle him around the waist causing them both to fall back into the lake's shallows. The silver beast growled and pinned the smaller mech under him onto his front by one of his massive hands pushing down on his back armor. "Ah! Release me creature!" he sputtered in both surprise and to get the sudden water out of his air filters as he struggled to get loose but the night made angels at their weakest making escape near impossible.

The larger robot grinned widely and his optics narrowing in animechistic fashion knowing his prey couldn't flee from his grip no matter how hard he vainly tried to. "No..." he purred licking up one of the other's antenna gently with his slightly rough glossa, holding firm onto his prey while his other hand gripped the other's white wings when they attempted to flap in his face.

The angel whimpered at the creature's menstruations to his sensitive audios. "S-Stop... P-Please..." he shivered, softly losing his voice as the touch awoke something inside of him he knew he as a child of Primus knew that he shouldn't for a monster.

Megatron shook his helm, kissing the silver crest of the other robot's helm. "I will not... I want you... I will have you..." rubbing his aching interface spike against a white panty clad aft wantonly. The thin little undergarments could be so easily ripped off and expose the open port behind it, but for now he thought this was kinky.

Optimus gasped feeling a hard cable rub against his backside roughly. He struggled to get away but this night just sapped his incredible divine power, while his attacker who he couldn't see very well, guessed he was a member of the damned was empowered to be even stronger than him. "G-Get... off... me!" he cried desperately, trying to grip the ground and tug himself free.

The silver beast chuckled entertained watching the pitiful fighting before his face was brushed over by wiggling wings on the red and blue mech's back still struggling in his grip. He smelled the seraphic scent in the metal feathers and nuzzled it with incidental gentleness. "My, my... Such pretty delicate ivory white wings... The flight they provide belong only to those who are free... but are in my territory... so you are mine now..." he growled before violently biting the white wings' main joints, severing it from operating properly.

"Ahhhhh! Have mercy you beast!" the angel screamed out in tremendous pain trying to get away with all of his remaining power but it did no good. Between the bite that was now dully burning and the incessant grinding to his aft was beginning to awaken his interface more and more much to his horrified embarrassment as choked moans were beginning to slip out of his vocals.

"I'm afraid not, holy one..." Megatron cooed darkly as he wrapped both of his firm arms around the red and blue mech's waist and gripped hard while lapping up the dripping mech blood from the delicate wings that simply laid limply in the water, savoring the succulent innocent taste inflaming his primal instincts. He didn't know how they eventually moved to the lake's shore but dismissed it and grinded as hard as could to ease the burn in his cord, snarling madly. Listening to the pants of excitement of the smaller mech in his arms even though they were dampened by gloved hands now covering his mouth to try to prevent sounds of arousal.

The silver beast chuckled seeing Optimus try his best to hide his obvious growing lust to the stimulation to his backside but was giving it away plainly by his flushed face, closed optics that were leaking a bit and his heavy hot breathing. He sunk his denta down on the other's coolant laced neck cables to make him remove his hands and scream out in a mix of pain and pleasure then twist around the angel's face toward his to thrust in his wet silver glossa into the other's delicious mouth.

Megatron chuckled when the forced kiss was weakly returned slightly. Feeling his edge coming he began to bite the plush outer oral plating to taste oil as he gripped the smaller robot's graceful hips, digging his claws in and thrust his powerful hips with pure gusto. At the very peak he released his aggressive kiss with a loud wet noise to swing his helm back to howl as overload hit him.

The red and blue mech whined loudly when he felt hot fluid splash onto his hot steel skin. As the beast softened his vice-like grip on his body he pushed to get him off but the hold tightened again in a second. "There you have gotten what you wanted... Now please... Let me go..." he whispered hoping his words would get to the other and convince him to release him.

"I can not little angel, did you already forget? I have claimed you as mine and now you are." he purred sadistically then sharply tapped the back of the other's neck forcing him to pass out.

* * *

><p>Optimus groaned and onlined slowly as he began to sit up. He soon found out he had something faintly heavy and metal around his neck. Looking down he discovered it was his chain that around his waist now wrapped around his neck but it was corrupted with demonic energy making it black and longer, enough to touch the floor and trail off. The rest of his clothes were still where they were before but were now dry and a little dirty, presumably by the dirt by the lake's bank.<p>

Looking around he found he was inside of a metallic cave illuminated by purple plasma flames inside crude lanterns. It was very a large opening he was in with several tunnels around the chamber. The mech believed he was in the main chamber judging from the size but seemed to lack the basic accommodations that usually came with it. There also appeared to be no energon despenser but there was dried energon oil splattered along the walls and floor meaning that his captor was feeding on the local animechs for fuel, which he shivered at the brutal thought.

Optimus stood up on woobly legs and tried to move his injured wings. They moved slightly but not very much and though they didn't hurt anymore he couldn't feel them.

The angel jumped at the dark chuckle that suddenly came in front of him in the darkness watching him with hauntingly piercing crimson optics. "W-Who are you? I can not see you." he said quickly getting rid of the fear in his voice but still felt it inside for he still didn't know what the beast was going to do with him.

"I am Megatron. Your Dark Master." he spoke gruffly walking into the light of the numerous lanterns, illuminating his massive body fully in a violet glow.

Optimus gasped at the beastly visage that he saw. His optics trailing over the regal muscular silver frame marked by endless scars of living a hard life in the wild. Rusty thick shackles were bound around his wrists, ankles and around his neck that had broken chains dangling down off them. A large black loincloth that long enough to reach his knee joints that was held up by a thick strap like a belt around his waist was all he wearing clothes-wise. However the biggest thing the angel saw was large metal black feathered wings on his back. "You're a... fallen angel..." he whispered unbelieving at the sight.

Megatron smiled wickedly showing his sharp and shiny denta. "That's right. However I must ask you something. Why pray tell, were you out alone on this night when any being knows very well that it belongs to the beasts?"

"I was allowed outside of the Well of All Sparks by Primus himself so he could mate with the Chaos-Bringer, Unicron. I going to mate with other angels at the celebration tonight." Optimus said backing off a bit seeing the same fangs that damaged his wings.

The larger's grin widened seeing a tiny bit of intimidation from the angel and stepped toward him. "Yes, but why were you alone?" he purred circling around to inspect his prey better.

"Because I had a craving for some water and also wanted to look my best so I wandered off to a nearby lake for just a moment... until you attacked me and dragged me here." the red and blue mech said irritated, not bothering to make optic contact as well as ignoring the scrutiny on his chassis.

Megatron didn't enjoy it and took the other's chin in his large claw, making Optimus look at him. "You make it sound so horrible, my dear... Hmmm..." he trailed off softly, tapping his cheek in question.

"It's Optimus." the angel snipped, twisting his jaw sharply to get the other's hand to release his chin.

The silver mech licked his lips in arousal at the show of defiance he was going to easily break in a few minutes. "Well, Optimus, I figured you would enjoy me giving you company this Sinner's Night..." he cooed in the other's audio seductively.

The smaller robot shivered at the husky hot breath to his sensitive antenna. "What are you talking-? Did... Did you want to mate with me... for this celebration?" he whispered.

Megatron smirked at the reaction then rushed forward to grab him by the shoulders and slam him down to the ground. "I very much intend to... Whether you like it or not..." he growled before harshly kissing the smaller mech under him.

Optimus' optics widened trying to push the larger mech off but was grabbed by a large clawed hand that dug into his tender metal neck. "I am being nice right now, Optimus... but that can change quickly if you resist..." he purred dangerously, proving his point by tightening his hand, deepening the wound.

"O-Okay... Just... don't harm me anymore..." he mumbled ceasing his struggling, disliking submitting to a dark angel but wanted it to over and done with.

Grinning maliciously at his submission Megatron released his grip and licked up the droplets from the puncture wounds he made. "Let me clean that up for you..." he spoke softly, suckling the oozing life fluid like a newborn sparkling.

Optimus squirmed uncomfortably feeling his own mech blood being lapped up like a hungry beast but at the same time it was arousing in a strange way. The angel wrapped his arms loosely around the large neck as the dark angel continued to suckle. "Mmmm... It... feels weird... but... good..." he moaned slightly.

The larger silver mech chuckled. "It does, does it...? How about this then...?" he purred moving one of his massive hands under the clothing on his chest to fondle the windows and headlights underneath.

The red and blue robot cried out, clinging to other harder. "Uhhh! Yes...!" he gasped, a blush rising to his face plates.

Using his mighty claw the larger mech tore it off quickly down the middle, tossing it to the side then dragging his glossa roughly along windows, nibbling on the small window wipers like an energon treat while his claws massaged the smoke pipes on the other's back.

"Ohhhh! Mother Primus!" Optimus shouted CPU going into a haze, wings decrepitly twitching as he leaned back panting at the intense stimulation. It felt so sinfully good that a tiny thought rose up that it might not be so bad to interface with him since he was visibly quite talented before his processor fogged up completely with lust.

"Wrong... Say my name only... Not the Holiness'..." Megatron hissed annoyed, nipping sharply on the responsive fragile wipers and scratching lightly on the pipes to show it causing the smaller mech to cry out and writhe under him.

"Forgive me... My Dark Master... Megatron..." the angel breathed out huskily, his handsome silver face flushing a shade of cherry and optics dimming dark blue with growing lust. He leaned up and gently licked the large pointed optic ridges on the other's forehelm.

The silver beast barked loudly at the sight and then moaned raspily, shaking under the smooth glossa as his systems barreled over in unexpected pleasure and inflamed wildly. "Ah! Oh... Ohhhh... Rrrrrr..." he purred.

Mistaking this response as a sign he overstepped his boundaries Optimus stopped. "I... I'm sorry... Maybe I shouldn't have..." he murmured apologizing.

"Do not fear giving back pleasure in return from your own angel... You may touch me back... Remember Primus isn't watching you tonight for he's doing just the same..." the larger robot panted, trying to gain some cool air for his overheating systems. However that did not help for very long as the red and blue mech pushed up a little to turn the tables around and be the one on top.

The angel rubbed his hot body fluidly on the other's firm muscular armor, moaning loudly as his interface spike began to pressurize and erect, pushing behind his panties boldly and rub on the gun grey metal.

Megatron's optics rolled back, groaning strongly as he let the smaller mech temporarily be in command, it helped build up his libido for the more dirty activities.

Optimus moved his gloved hands along the coolant moist chest plates and marveled at the mighty muscle cables tensing and spasming under his touch. Lust and desire was soon controlling his body to move more quickly and desperately, starting to knead his erection against the metal skin while at the same time unknowingly was grinding his aft against a growing cable behind him.

The dark angel arched up growling amorously, optics gleaming deep red and fiercely wild with want. "Uhhhhh... Yesss..." he rumbled before grabbing the red and blue mech's shoulders and bringing him down to give a starving kiss, stabbing his glossa inside the other's mouth.

The smaller mech moaned and tangled his own glossa with the other's in a sparkpulse, twisting their wet metal tongues together, spilling their blended saliva out from their lips without a care.

Megatron broke the passionate smooch, leaving a long trail of their combined saliva behind before it snapped apart when the silver mech licked his lips sultrily. "Mmmm... Very nice... You're very talented with your mouth... Let's put it to another use, shall we...?" he said with a smirk before abruptly sitting up to lean on the cave's smooth wall making Optimus backwards to land square on his backside in surprise. The silver mech spread his legs open and pushed his loincloth to the side to release his aching cord, oozing pre-fluid steadily.

The smaller robot saw the other's ample sized interface brought out to stand proudly in all its glory in slight confusion. "What are you-Mmmmpphh!" he barely got out before his helm was grabbed and his mouth was shoved down onto a massive dark grey spike almost halfway down with no warning whatsoever.

"Ah, ah, no talking, Optimus. I want you to suck me dry..." the beast said watching with an evil smirk as the angel gagged and pulled off the rod with a gasp.

"Take in... all of... that...?" the red and blue mech glared at the dark angel as he coughed from the sudden rough treatment.

"Oh, yes, little angel... Marvelous isn't it? Magnificent grey color... Lushiously thick and long... Standing tall and proud in all its glory... I bet you fancy to taste it more... If you can get most of it in your oral cavity that is..." Megatron smiled vilely while running a single pointed digit along the shaft, fully believing that the smaller mech would not be able to swallow his entire well endowed member but still would be delighted he would try anyway in order to please him.

Optimus recovered after a few moments and gazed down at the large spike. He took a moment to brace himself, swallowing a bit then pulled the entire cord, right down to the very root into his moist mouth and throat.

"Ohhhh! You are a surprising little angel aren't you...?" the dark angel rumbled in joy, closing his carmine optics to just completely focus on the delicious feelings what his prey was doing to him below.

The angel forced his gag reflex aside by relaxing his muscle cables and began to slide down the hot metal to the very base then swallow it back in at a steady pace to get used to the large object in his oral cavity.

"Mrrrrr... Ahhhh... Good... Keep going..." the silver mech spoke grabbing the sides of Optimus' head with his claws to encourage more stimulation whist his thumbs played with the antenna.

"Of course... M-Megatron..." the angel moaned around his mouthful at the stroking to his audio fins, pulling back to take in the massive pulsing rod's tip into his mouth, weakly gnawing on the it with his gentle denta before taking it in all the way back inside once again to force his throat to swallow to enable a strong suction.

"Mmmmmm... Yes... Suck me off angel..." the beast leaned back enjoying himself greatly, gripping the antennas harder and beginning to buck his hips to get more friction as inner pressure began building up inside of him that was the sign that overload was approaching.

The smaller mech was quickly bringing up the pace and bobbing his helm to get Megatron to his climax. After a while his jaw began to get sore but the rough grip to his audios still felt fairly nice. When he felt the twitching of orgasm in the large spike and the prefluid leaking into his mouth at a reasonably fast pace which he licked up and swallowed, he silently braced himself for the rush of transfluid that was going to come. He also lifted his hands to stroke around the interface casing, occasionally dipping inside the slit's slightly moist lips and tug them lightly.

The dark angel hissed through his denta, coolant shining on his silver armor. "Ohhh... Frag... It's coming...! Yes...! Yes! It's coming! Aaarrrrwwwrrrr!" he snarled almost going into a manic trance as his black wings unfolded to move by swinging from side to side with their owner's soon frantic movements with his hip struts.

The red and blue mech below cried out a bit in pain as his mouth, in a blunt way of saying it, was being facefragged now. Regardless he knew it was the larger robot's overload was any second and moved his mouth over the thick spike faster and faster before the incoming transfluid spillage began to fill his oral cavity more than he could soon swallow enough to get rid of it. He tried to push himself back to try to take his mouth off to catch himself enough to continue before he choked.

Megatron saw this and did not like the thought of stopping when ultimate bliss was mere seconds away. He did not like it one bit. "Don't you dare spit out your hard earned reward! Swallow it...! Ah-RRRAAAWWWRRRR!" he snarled primally grabbing the helm attempting to retreat and dug his claws in the tender metal head making a bit of mech fluid ooze out before shoving his hips forward one last time and holding tight in the other's mouth. His ruby optics widened as a powerful overload hit him making his large raven metal wings spread completely open to their full length, baring razor sharp fangs in a savage roar.

Optimus squeaked as large hands dug painfully into his helm as molten hot transfluid shot into his mouth and swallowed as much of the robot seed he was now forced to take in as best as he could as it emptied plentifully into his oral cavity. However it was still just too much as it didn't seem to stop, so he had no choice but disobey his order to swallow and tore his mouth off the ejaculating cord and wheezing badly. The white liquid splattered onto the angel's face and onto the floor as he coughed the amount out that managed to slip in and clog his air filters.

The silver beast took in cold air greedily in gruff grunts as the last of his hot seed emptied and dribbled out. He opened his optics to see the smaller mech now recovered from his coughing fit and was now wiping his face with his gloves which he discarded to the side as they were now too soiled with robot semen for him to keep on when he was finished. The dark angel would have been offended at sight of his precious transfluid just wiped up and thrown to the side if he didn't happen to notice a spike pushing at the delicate white panties for freedom.

The beast smiled malevolently getting a dirty little idea. "Naughty, naughty little angel... Look at the mess you made by not listening to me and swallowing my seed... and I see you even got a hard-on from all of it you little slut..." he mocked by pointing at the erected cable.

The red and blue mech looked down and saw his interface was indeed stretching the thin undergarments quite well. His face flushed terribly and slapped his hands over it to cover his blatant arousal. "I-I had to release your cable, My Dark Master or I would've choked on your ungodly amount of transfluid shooting down my throat tubing." he said not looking up at the silver mech stubbornly.

The dark angel chuckled at the shyness to admit he was indeed turned on by the oral play. "Well regardless of that... You still have to be punished for your mistake of disobeying my earlier command, Optimus..." the beast growled lustfully, grabbing the red and blue mech's chain and yanked it down onto the ground causing him to yelp in surprise, to bring his face to the spilled transfluid still on the floor leaving his aft high up in the air. "So... you will clean up your mess... with your glossa... Now..." he purred licking his dermals.

"Mmmm... Y-Yes... Lord Megatron..." the smaller robot spoke quietly as slowly opened his mouth and lapped at the dirty robot seed on the floor, which was still moderately warm and fresh with an expression of mild disgust, closing his azure optics half-way.

Megatron watched with a very pleased expression watching the angel obey his order and lick his cum off the floors of his cave. "My fluid taste good..?" he asked in a playful tone, leaning back, his wings folded back to give him a comfy back and to get a great view of the angel's aft. It was utterly adorable in those white panties peaking out from the tiny skirt he wore and the smell of the other's arousal was very crisp in the air now that he was no longer in a sitting position was making him rumble in approval. Wanting to taste and tease the smaller robot at the same time, reached an arm over, gently pushing aside the panties to the side and stuck one of his large pointed fingers into the lubricant dripping port.

"Ahhhhh! Ahhhhh...! Ohhhhh..." Optimus mewled loudly, shivering and almost stopped with his task but continued to do what he was ordered to do gasping sharply, thinking that sinful servo would continue to finger his insides if he stayed obedient. "Mmmmm, hmmm..." he mumbled as his silver glossa still licking up the larger mech's transfluid, shivering as the sizable finger stretched his insides pleasantly as it pushed deeper inside of him.

"Don't you mumble, Optimus... You will speak clearly angel..." Megatron spoke craning his neck over to the other's audio and nuzzle into the back of his neck cables, taking in his prey's seraphic scent that ignited his systems once again.

"Uhhhh... It... tastes like... uhhhh... energon, raw steel... and oil... Ahhhh...!" the angel crooned coolant appearing on his heating up armor, as he curved his lower body upwards when a second servo was added inside of his welcoming valve's walls, stretching him even further.

"Do you like it...?" the beast breathed hotly, his free hand running a single finger over the other's barely clothed spike as light as a breeze making it twitch madly while his other occupied claw pressed the hidden sensor node at the very end of the spasming slick walls hugging his fingers tightly. He honestly couldn't wait to bury himself in the soaking wet port.

"Ah! Yessss..." the red and blue mech whimpered moving his aft to take in as much of those luscious fingers that were making those rapturous feelings inside him as possible. When he had finished his task he laid his helm to side on the floor, drooling a bit.

"Mmmmm... and I must say you taste very lovely as well..." the larger robot purring sucking his finger clean then giving a brief kiss to the smaller mech's lips before going back Optimus' aft and licking the port entrance. Gulping down the lubricant from the tight hole greedily, slipping his glossa inside to swallow more of the delectable fluid.

"Ohhhh...! Merciful... M-Megatron..." the angel squeaked endearingly, digging his fingers into the ground. His cable leaked prefluid, soaking his panties and sliding down his silver thighs. The smaller robot felt like he was going to explode very soon if this kept up for much longer.

This continued until the dark angel saw that the task he had assigned to the other robot had been completed. At first he considered continuing until the red and blue mech came which would have lovely to see but decided against it as there was still more he wanted to do before that. With one last slurp he pulled away entirely and smirked at the whine he got for it.

"Why in Primus' name did you stop for...?" Optimus complained loudly not feeling that incredibly talented glossa in his aft anymore pushing him toward glorious completion and glared at the other mech over his shoulder.

"Because you have finished. That was very good, Optimus. You cleaned up everything... I'm proud of you... Ah, but you still have that erection don't you? Naughty, naughty..." Megatron playfully scolded sitting up while grabbing the angel by the neck chain again and bent him over his lap.

The red and blue mech cried out feeling his panty bound spike rub against a well toned silver thigh. "What will... you do to... me... My Dark Master...?" he mewled looking up at the silver mech's face speaking with a slight hopeful tone at thought that it was something to get him to his much needed release.

"Oh... I'm going to punish you, Optimus..." the silver mech's lips spreading into a wicked fanged grin as he suddenly lifted one of his massive hands and slapped the angel's aft.

"Ahhhh! Yesss! My Lord M-Megatron!" the angel cried out, gripping the dark angel's leg arching his chassis, cerulean optics wide. Each smack drudged his weeping cord along the thick leg over and over. It was utterly maddening.

Megatron's smile widened as he continued to spank the smaller robot on his lap, watching him begin to bite his fingers as his lust as well as his own continued to grow. "I can feel you attempting to grind yourself on my thigh... You want release little angel...?" he laughed jubilantly at the sight of his prey's desperation.

"Y-Yes... Ahh... M-Master... I... I want to cum... Please... I-I beg... you..." the red and blue mech cried almost literally, looking up at the beast's face in a plea. It was so close but it was not enough to go over the edge completely.

"Good!" the larger robot spoke delighted as he flipped Optimus upside down with his head nestled on his lap and his legs around his helm gripping them in his claws. Megatron took the frilled white panties down with his sharp fangs and then slid his rough tongue across the twitching cable in front of him.

Optimus shrieked loudly grabbing his own heated face, tightening his stocking clothed thighs around the other's helm. "Ahhhh! Oh, Master...! Please! Take me now!" he rasped panting hard.

Megatron engulfed the entire grey spike in his mouth, sucking hard as his glossa coiled around the entire shaft while the thumb on one of his claws pressed inside to finger the dripping wet port in front of him to jab at the sensor node at the back.

"Oh, Megatron! Harder! I beg of you!" the angel wailed as if he would lose his mind if he did not, throwing his helm back, lust fully consuming his CPU to think of nothing but causing his overload.

The large mech snarled in desire as the scent of arousal increased from both parts of the smaller robot's interfacing equipment was driving him wild. As he bobbed his helm in quick and hard movements, taking in all of the other's spike over and over raking his fangs over it lightly each time.

Arching Optimus gripped the other robot's chest plates hard as at last Primus felt merciful and let his child reach ecstasy. "AHH! MEGATRON!" he screamed before breaking into a sobs of ecstasy as his transfluid exploded into the dark angel's hungry waiting mouth who drank it like a starving animech.

The angel felt like he was going to pass out from the force of his orgasm and being held upside down for so long. Just as balance was giving and he about to slid out of Megatron's grip to hit the hard floor, two huge grey hands grabbed his waist and pulled him to be right side up to rest on his chest.

The silver beast swallowed the transfluid in his mouth and licked his claws clean, giving the mech in his arms a chance to collect himself. "Now... That your frame has been loosened up by your overload you can take my spike... Not that I'm giving you a choice after witnessing for myself how beautiful you can overload..." he purred, rubbing his large cable's tip at the warm lubricant smeared entrance.

The pressure to his aft revived the smaller mech a bit to look down at what was going be inside of him soon with slight fear and excitement. "Will that huge rod even fit inside me...?" he asked honestly not knowing if it was possible considering its impressive size.

"Oh, yes it will... With some additional preparations for extra precaution..." Megatron chuckled sticking one of his hands at the angel's dermals. "Wet my fingers, Optimus..." he whispered passionately.

Optimus brought the clawed fingers into his mouth to lather with his saliva. His glossa generously alternating licking and sucking each of the thick pointed servos.

"That's enough little angel..." he purred as he watched as the red and blue mech stopped and pulled away slowly trailing a string of his saliva. The beast lowered his lubricated hand and pushed inside the soft wet port with a single digit.

The smaller robot gasped and tucked his face into the silver mech's powerful smooth neck. "Uhhhh... My Dark Master..." he panted hotly, optics darkening as arousal revived as evidenced from his spike slowly re-erecting and pressing against the other's armor.

The dark angel watched with amusement as the gentle mech keened and squirmed on his finger. Megatron added yet another finger and began to scissor them when the point of his claw brushed the oversensitized sensor node deep inside of Optimus which caused him to wail loudly and spasm.

"Oh, looks like I have just found your hot button..." the beast chuckled rubbing his fingers on the sensitive little spot making the smaller cry out and cling to him for dear life.

The red and blue mech moaned and gasped against the other robot heatedly, throwing his helm back and cried when the sensor node was pinched in-between two fingers for a moment, port leaking lubricant rapidly each time the servos so much as brushed the node that was so touchy from overload was touched and stroked. "H-Have mercy...! Lord Megatron...! Stop...! Uhhhh! Teasing me...!" he panted opening his darkened sapphire optics to look into the other's ruby ones, holding onto the other's spiked shoulder armor, silver face flushed rosy and coolant making it shiny.

The larger mech couldn't help but lick his badly scarred lips at the sexually invoking sight. "Oh, you are just impatient for my spike inside aren't you...? Yes... Just begging to fragged mindless like a mechling in his first heat cycle... Mmmmm, that's good... I can't wait to plug into you and blow your circuits either..." the silver mech grinned revealing his fangs and moved forward slamming his dermas on the smaller's own.

Optimus moaned deeply, closing his optics and wrapped his arms around the thick shackled neck, kissing back passionately, occasionally gasping when the fingers still moving inside of him poked and prodded in his valve just for the purpose of making squirm more.

Megatron didn't expect his kiss to be so heated but did not hate it in the least. Smiling as a glossa met his willingly without any force on his end to join his own. Purring richly in enjoyment before the smaller mech pulled away on his own, removing the servos from inside of his port and lifted his aft right over the large cable under him.

Getting the message that he was ready the silver mech grabbed the red and blue robot's hips and was about to push his cord inside the port above it but was stopped when a pair of hands gently grabbed his large claws stopping him. "What is this?" he asked confused by the other's behavior.

The angel shook his head. "No, no... My Dark Master... Let me... I... I want to take you in myself..." he whispered vigorously in a hushed tone.

The dark angel's optics widened before grinning widely in pure devilish amusement. "Ohhhh. Well then... get to it then... Even I have limits to my patience... So don't dawdle..." he cooed dangerously, meaning every word he spoke.

Optimus didn't answer but got the hint and turned his attention back toward the massive metal member below him. Taking in a breath to steady his fearful thoughts and slowly sat down on the spike. He gripped the larger mech's armor bit his bottom lip and panted as the tip glided inside his port.

Megatron groaned, leaning his helm back. He was not used to slow and steady which was driving his lust raving mad to mate unrestrained but controlled it until the angel completed the assignment he gave himself to do was done.

"Ohhhh! Primus-! S-So... big...! Ahhh! I don't-!" the red and blue mech gasped as he slid down and took the deep grey spike into his dripping wet valve that was leaking clear streams of hot lubricant trailing down his legs making the spike slide inside him bit by bit practically painlessly.

"Mighty, Primus... You're... tight...! Raawwrrr!" the dark angel snarled as searing slick heat consumed his cord little by little, literally shaking with anticipation. It was torture to him holding off the urge to drive into the wet port swallowing his mechhood so completely.

Though it seemed like an eternity getting the entirety of the girth of the throbbing cable inside of him, panting and sweating massive beads of coolant. "Mmmmm! Ahhh...! Ahh... There... It... It's all inside..." the angel whispered feeling his aft touching the larger robot's lap, knowing that he at last had all of it within him, softly puffed out hot air from his systems onto the other's face.

Even though the smaller robot needed some time to relax on the feeling of being penetrated, Megatron physically trembling, could wait no longer and grabbed the other's curved hips to pull out then to thrust upward back inside the angel's aft roughly.

Optimus screamed in agony at the sudden rough jerk to his port and gripped the larger mech's shoulders hard enough to draw a little energon oil out even though he had no claws. "Ooooowww! Why did you do that...?" he asked incrediously as the pain was easily devoured by his great arousal.

"I couldn't wait anymore... Besides it will go away faster as we move... So relax..." the larger mech growled impatiently, gripping the other's voluptuous hips in his great claws and moved his spike out to shove it back in again.

After a little while of the smooth rock-steady rhythm the beast moved his hips with, it easily caused the angel's pained whimpers turned into pleased moans before long. The cable was perfectly long and thick enough to press into his sensor node over and over with ease. The red and blue mech began to murmur something softly after a few minutes that the dark angel strained to hear.

"Hmmmm...? What was that my pet...?" Megatron inquired softly leaning in close to hear the words of the other's words more clearer.

"It... feels... so... good..." Optimus whispered feebly, voice still deep but was more fragile as desire cracked it away, licked the beast's audio and began to grind himself in tune to the larger mech's movements.

The silver robot grinned, exposing his fangs at the sweet treatment. "So you do like this little angel...? You like my big, thick wet cable inside of you...?" he cooed darkly sweet, nuzzling the other's neck with surprising softness but his actions were the opposite as he quickly thrust up especially roughly breaking his rhythm for just a moment.

The smaller robot mewled at the sudden jab into his tender port, hugging the beast tightly as his spike pushed against the larger mech's silver armor, spreading prefluid across the metal skin. "Ohhh! Yes...!" he breathed out lustfully.

"Yes, what...?" the dark angel asked teasingly but also impatiently before he stabbed his cord in sharply again just to hear a breathless response in return from his prey.

The red and blue robot squeaked adorably as well as shuddering before responding wantonly. "Ahhhh! I... love it...! Oh Primus... forgive me... but yes... I... adore this... feeling... of being filled... so completely...!" he cried loudly.

"No, no! Describe it! Tell me every dirty detail of what I am doing to you, Optimus!" the beast snarled excitedly craving the answer as he grabbed the smaller mech's face with one his claws to see his face when he answered him.

The angel whimpered pitifully. "Ahhhh! I-I love your massive... Ah! i-interfacing spike... Uhhh...! plunging into my tight virgin... port hole!" he shouted to the other began plunging his hips downward harder and harder on the larger mech's massive spike, purely lust driven.

Megatron shuddered delightfully at the filthy talk directed at him and the quicker pace the other began on his own, burning away his invaluable patience. "Mmmm... Naughty angel... What would Primus say for saying such vulgar words to a dark angel with of whom you are interfacing with willingly I might add? Not that I particularly care being damned..." he smiled diabolically starting to increase his pace as well, beginning to sense the long buildup to overload. "Tell me more..." the beast husked roughly, large hand releasing Optimus' face plates to swiftly grip his prey's cable and pump it hard once.

"Oh, Mother Primus, above...! I-It's rubbing... my... Ahhh! t-tight lubricant slicked walls...! T-Too-! Ahhh! pumping me... full... Ah! of preluid...! Ahhh...! Until I... I'm...!" the angel ranted until he could no longer make any tangible words through his harsh gasps, moans and pants.

"Rrrrawwr! That's enough! I will make you cum on my armor! Uhhh...! You filthy little angel slut! I'll frag you senseless! Gwaarrrr!" the silver beast roared before his control snapped and shoved the angel onto the floor, digging his claws into the red and blue robot's curved hips, mech blood seeping out as he thrust in the valve wildly no longer speaking instead making violent animech growls, grunts and snarls.

The smaller mech was no better at this point as he felt that if he could speak, Primus damned his tongue from doing anything but shriek and yell in tremendous rapturous pleasure and cling with all his remaining strength with his arms and legs to the one pushing him to the edge. If his wings were still halfway operative to move they would be spread out to their fullest length, fluttering ecstatically. "Megatron! Harder! Please! I'm coming!" he screamed riding the other as hard he could from his position on the ground, overload building up rapidly.

The dark angel slammed into the smaller mech with everything he was capable of, broken chains on his shackles clanging together from the sheer force his mighty body moved with. "Yes! YES! FRAG YES!" he spouted off his black wings spread open wide and flapping wildly, as orgasm rode up until it finally engulfed his entire sensor network. A loud primordial roar erupted from his vocals, claws dragging down the red and blue mech's stocking clothed legs, cutting through it and the metal skin under it effortlessly leaving long gashes. "RRRRAAAWWWRRR! OPTIMUS!" he screamed optics almost turning white as he released his sticky hot seed inside the port that's walls tightened up with overload.

The angel didn't even notice the damage to his legs as he aggressively arched as if struck by lightning as overload took his sight away and made his circuits seemingly explode violently in sheer rapture. "PRIMUS YESSS! MEGATRON! YES!" he yelled crushing the other's frame with a strong grip of passion, feeling the rush of transfluid filling him up inside as well as his own spraying onto his middle before it gradually faded leaving a feeling of numb soreness and satisfaction.

The larger mech laid down on top of the smaller robot below him, falsely breathing in deeply and sedately, still remaining inside the other underneath him. Though overload had just happened to release the pressure it didn't quell the burn, the raging hunger inside his systems. He still wanted more.

The aftermath after the interface was calm and quiet as opposed to just a few minutes ago. Optimus cycled the night air calmly feeling his energy sapped from interfacing furiously, automatically allowing recharge programming to take over. However a swift slap blocked him from doing so. The red and blue mech opened his startled sapphire optics to see angry ruby optics staring back at him.

Megatron growled at the angel ferociously at the audacity he had to dare fall into sleep mode when he was still very aroused and not satisfied. "Don't you dare go into recharge... I'm not done with you yet..." he growled grounding his large spike that was fully erect into the other's firm valve slightly when he pushed up to overlook his prey.

The smaller mech gaped when he shifted and felt the spike within him still hard and turned on. "I-I do not believe this... We both had just overloaded... And you're still hard...?" he whispered unbelieving that the other robot had that much sexual stamina.

"I've been unsatisfied and hungry for millennias... All by myself alone... What do you think?" the silver mech smirked evil and wild before removing himself with a grunt then grabbing the angel by the wing and roughly dragging him forward ignoring the protests he got from the other.

Over and over Megatron slammed into the gentle angel, sending Optimus into processor blowing overloads again and again until reasonless ecstasy messed up his thinking to remember how many times they fragged but he was sure it had to be over thirty easy. The dark angel's lust was unquenchable and his stamina, beyond description. Sexually charged kisses and rough licking from glossas fueled desperate touching and frantic groping which in turn fueled grasping spikes and fingering ports which ultimately ended with sticky, fiery, wild fragging anywhere from on the floor like untamed animechs to interfacing against a cold hard iron wall screaming like madmechs.

It seemed like a gloriously vile pattern that would never end, not that at the time he wanted it to. However by the last hours of the night, Optimus who was laying down on the sticky floor was covered with scratches, love bites and glossed from antenna to pede with what had to be gallons of transfluid coating his chassis a faint glossy white. The only piece of clothing that had not been torn off or becoming destroyed by Megatron was his pede covers, everything else was either too soiled with transfluid to wear anymore or was torn apart by either mech in furious passion.

The red and blue mech didn't even have the strength to move a single part of his form anymore, leaving him completely defenseless to anymore assaults from the dark angel. Luckily the beast was somehow finally exhausted and was recharging looking immensely satisfied a little ways away from his place.

Taking the chance to get some grievously needed recharge to his worn systems, the angel closed his optics and was out as quick as a light.

* * *

><p>Optimus awoke to see the faint rise of dawn. He sat up with a pained grunt feeling every circuit and wire rage in stiff pain, especially his aft and port. However all of his wounds caused by scratches and bites were all completely healed as angels recover from injury very easily when they recharge. The red and blue mech looked to the side to see Megatron was still peacefully sleeping nearby but with his back to him and his midnight black wings folded over him gently like a blanket.<p>

The angel breathed in the morning air deeply, feeling his divine strength bleed into him with the coming of the rising sun. In just a few moments he had enough power to break the demonic chains that bound him around his neck as well as taking of his pede covers really seeing no point in keeping them as they just so dirty with dirt even if they were intact and flapped his snow white wings that were still sore but were now functional again from his healing sleep.

The sound of shattering metal awoke the metal beast nearby and Optimus knew he had to take off in the light or he would dragged into the dark again. The damned could not face the light without being seared, even a powerful dark angel like Megatron would never be able to follow him.

Even though it hurt terribly, the smaller mech had to take the opportunity to escape or be trapped forever with a ruthless silver beast using him like a sex toy. He got to his pedes and bolted even though it was clumsy he raced for the growing light pooling inside at the end of the one of the tunnels that lead to the outside.

The larger mech seeing the angel now longer bound by his chain and was now fleeing made him get up in a sparkpulse. He ran after the escaping angel on all fours after his prey with angry snarl. The silver mech could see the light of the sun gleaming down the tunnel and knew it would be suicide to go outside in it but would not allow his prey to escape at any cost.

The very split second the red and blue robot felt the light of morning on his steel flesh his full strength returned in an instant, flapped his wings once very hard to get airborne and with one more flap he disappeared just a few seconds before the dark angel's claw could've grabbed his pede joint by leaping out in a last ditch effort to catch him but by doing so exposed his body to the bright sunlight which scorched him.

The beast screamed in agony as his armor steamed and almost bubbled in the vivid light and tore back inside his cave. When his metal skin cooled Megatron roared in frustration when he got back to sanctity of his main room as raged and bashed his huge fists on the steel wall cursing. His prey escaped, no one escaped him, Megatron the infamous fallen angel. No. One.

He scratched the walls in fury with his sharp claws glaring at the sunny sky outside. "Damn you... Optimus! I swear I will hunt you down and you suffer for this! No one escapes, Megatron! It doesn't matter how far you run or where you hide in or how long you avoid me... I alone having taken you and only I will alone do so for eternity...! You are mine! MINE!" he bellowed hearing his own declaration echo thunderously back to him.

* * *

><p>AN: There you go peoples, I have to get back to my homework now, so I hope you enjoyed and review! Happy early Halloween! Since I will busy all that time! Peace!


End file.
